


Cheese

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn blamed the cheese.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheese

“Agh!” Dawn kicked the fridge in an overly dramatic fashion when she couldn’t find, amid the groceries Xander had loaded into the cold box yesterday, the ingredients she needed to make the swiss cheese soup that Buffy liked and would eat, if distracted, until that first gloppy, delicious bite was in her mouth and all thoughts of calories were obliterated. 

“Bit?” she heard from behind the basement door. 

“Xander forgot the cheese,” she yelled. 

“Again?” She heard rustling. “Fetch my jeans from the dryer, Niblet, and I’ll run out.” 

But a naked (or close to it) Spike proved too distracting and the girl crept towards the door instead, hoping for a glimpse of pale muscles. Until her sister Spike-blocked her, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. 

“Dawn Summers. Dryer. Go. Now.” Buffy gave her one of those big sister looks the she hated. Back from the dead Buffy was way meaner than pre-Glory Buffy. Sure, Dawn could see the world. As long as that world didn’t include naked guys. 

Dawn pouted, but diverted to the laundry alcove and yanked black denim and red cotton from the warm depths and threw them at her sister. Buffy caught them effortlessly with an eye roll for good measure. She pointed. “Go do your homework, Dawn.” 

“Yeah, well, Xander didn’t buy cheese, so there!” 

Giving Buffy her back, the Key missed the Slayer’s pout before the door behind her opened and closed quickly and giggles followed.

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
